STUCK IN THE MIDDLE
by Logan's Cougar
Summary: CRYSTAL SMITH IN A HUMAN FEMALE WORKING IN A SUPE BAR WERE SHE CATCHES THE EYE OF 2 RIVAL LEADERS IN THE SUPE WORLD. RANDY ORTON (LEADER OF VAMPRIES) AND JAMES STORM (LEADER OF WOLVES) WHATS A GIRL TO DO WHEN SHE IS STUCK IN THE MIDDLE.


**STUCK IN THE MIDDLE**

**SUMMERY: CRYSTAL SMITH IN A HUMAN FEMALE WORKING IN A SUPE BAR WERE SHE CATCHES THE EYE OF 2 RIVAL LEADERS IN THE SUPE WORLD. RANDY ORTON (LEADER OF VAMPRIES) AND JAMES STORM (LEADER OF WOLVES) WHATS A GIRL TO DO WHEN SHE IS STUCK IN THE MIDDLE.**

**VAMPIRES**

**RANDY ORTON (LEADER)**

**JOHN CENA**

**WADE BARRETT**

**DOLPH ZIGGLER**

**THE MIZ**

**WOLVES**

**JAMES STORM (LEADER)**

**ROBERT ROODE**

**AJ STYLES**

**KAZ**

**CHRIS HARRIS**

**THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED READ ALERTED AND OR FAVROITED THIS STORY… NO BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND THE STORY IDEA… I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR TNA THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO VINCE MCMAHON AND JERRY AND JEFF JARRETT**

Crystal Smith woke up witha groan as her alarm went off and woke her up. She had a weird day at work yesterday and still could not get the blue eyes of Randy Orton or the Hazel eyes of James Storm out of her mind. She felt drawn to both men and she had no idea what to do but she was no fool and she knew it was bad that both wanted her and she wanted them. Everyone warned her to avoid both men at all coast but how do you do that when you are drawn to both and can't stand the thought of not having either of them around? She knew she was done for the moment she locked eyes on both men and their "gangs" knew it as well seeing as how they all smelled her arousal for the two leaders.

After all the weirdness from last night Crystal was almost tempted to call her boss Vince McMahon and tell him she could not come into work today but it was a Friday night and she knew she would make bank tonight cause it was always packed at the bar on the weekends. So she just sighed and got dressed in her work outfit which was a black shirt that said BITE ME in red across her breasts and blood dripping down and red short shorts that said HOWL across her ass in black. Crystal knew the bar catered to a different group of people but at the time she had no idea they were supes and even if she did she would not have cared because she was addicted to anything supernatural. In fact when she 5 and her father took her to see a vampire movie she looked up at him after it ended and said. "Daddy I am going to end up with one of those." Her dad just laughed of course but she said the same thing about wolves when she was 6 and it was in those years the young girl got hooked and had read and seen every book and movie that had to do with the supernatural.

As she got into her charcoal colored Volkswagen beetle bug convertible with red leather interior and a red soft top **(my dream car) **and drove the 5 miles to get to work she wondered what would happen tonight when the "gangs" showed up. The tension between the men last night was so thick you could cut it with a knife and Crystal could not help but think that maybe it had something to do with her. She had hoped and prayed she was wrong but her gut was telling her it was all her doing. She had no idea what to do about it except explain to both parties that she was a person not an object and if they kept up the attitude she would leave town and no one would see her again. After all it was not the first time she had to disappear and thinking about the guys she had a feeling it would not be her last either.

As she pulled into the parking lot in the back and went to the employing entrance her friend and co-worker Trish told her the boys were here and she sighed and said to herself **"It's time to put your big girl panties on and get this over with."**

She walked out and saw both groups sitting with their friends and when she walked in they all turned to her and she paused for a moment before she walked over to them all and asked them to join her outside because she was not going to deal with any bulshit at work.


End file.
